Lucy's Pirate Adventure
by RunnaKun
Summary: When Natsu accidentally spilled a potion for disappearing in a certain dimension,era,etc.,Lucy wakes up in an unknown ship and use their help and find her way back to Fairy Tail. Can selected mages from FairyTail help her?,or will she will just find a way along with the Pirates to find a way back to Fairy Tail?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: A Big Mistake **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing,just the plot. Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail,while Eiichiro Oda owns One Piece **

**A/N: **_Please bear with my writing,I'm still learning and English isn't my native language. I'm from the Philippines just so you know. If you spot any mistakes,mispellings,and wrong grammar and punctuation use,kindly PM or review and I'll be more than happy to thank you ! Okay enough with the Author's Note,on with the chapter!_

* * *

Mistakes - these are a part of your life that gives you either bad misfortune or a happy ending. The same thing happened to a pink-haired mage in Fairy Tail. Natsu Dragneel didn't meant to spill the potion on Lucy and lose her for an unknown reason with no information when she will come back. Little did he know that Lucy was never coming back unless he will undo the spell taht was cast from the potion. Oh what misfortune has belowed upon them.

* * *

**Fairy Tail Guild. **

The guild was quieter than usual. It felt like someone important was missing. 2 weeks passed and still no sign of Natsu nor Happy,Gray and Erza grew impatient and decided to ask permission from Master to search for Natsu. Like the old-self of the Master,he agreed.

And now,here we are in a place where Natsu felt so ashamed to even tell a bit of information. After finding Natsu,the guild was shocked by the look of Natsu; his once goofy grin gone,and huge eyebags was seen from under Natsu's onyx orbs. He was not cheerful enough and always hung his head and stared blankly on the floor.

Seeing this attitude,Master couldn't fight the urge to spill out everything in his mind.

"Natsu,you are not being us what you want. I'm growing to be impatient after 2 weeks of no answer from you." Master finally let out.

Natsu hung his head in shame and muttered. "Master I...I lost Lucy and now she's missing"

"Don't mutter and tell it properly" Master said,irritated by Natsu's Muttering.

"I lost Lucy and now she's missing for 2 weeks" Natsu mustered his courage for this

"What! Natsu you bastard,if you just spilled it out immediately,and we should have her back now! What the hell has happened into you!" Gray shouted,resisting from Erza's hard grip on his hand.

"Gray! Stop it" Happy cried. "I know what happened"

**(Flashback)**

"Happy! Let's go now!" Natsu chanted

"Aye!"

Lucy was found walking in the streets and Natsu lit up seeing the blond mage's face.

"Luccceeee~~" Natsu ran and tripped,spilling the potion and headed towards Lucy's feet.

"Uh-oh" The Exceed and the Dragon Slayer muttered

"N-Natsu!,Happy!?...He-help me!" Lucy stuttered

Happy and Natsu could clearly see Lucy being engulf by a violet light and after a split second,Lucy disappeared,leaving no trace of her scent nor her prescence.

**(End of Flashback)**

"Lu-chan" Levy sobbed

"Lucy-san.." Wendy uttered

With that,the guild erupted in tears and flooded because of Juvia's tears. Mirajane dropped the glass she was drying and whipped her tears,Natsu's tears were falling silently,Gray hung his head to hide his tears,Happy and the rest of the Exceeds also cried though Phanterlily was keeping his tough guy act. The rest were crying too,only sobbing with Lucy's name.

* * *

Someone cleared his voice and Announced something. "Fairy Tail,I have chosen atleast 10 people and 3 exceeds to find Lucy" I twas Master. "Natsu Dragneel,Gray Fullbuster,Erza Scarlet,Lisanna Strauss,Levy McGarden,Wendy Marvell,Gajeel Redfox,Juvia Lockser,Mirajane Strauss,and Freed Justine. Brats,you know who the Exceeds are"

"3 days from now,and you will have your journey. It should be tomorrow but what can we do if Natsu haven't sleep for straight 2 weeks?" Master added

"Ara,Ara"

"My shitty brats full of pride,win all fights and come back here with Lucy alive."

"AYE!"

* * *

**Somewhere in the Grand Line,at Thousand Sunny**

_"Chopper,will she be fine?" asked a female voice_

_"Yes,hopefully she will be awake in a mere 2 hours or 4" a soft voice explained _

_"She look quite weak,but she should join the crew!" a cheerful male voice suggested _

_"Luffy!"_

_Thwack!_

_"Ouch!" _

_"Yohohohoho,maybe she will be much stronger" a deep voice disagreed_

_"Let's just let her rest" A matured voice said _

* * *

_'Lucy wait for us,we're coming' _

_'Lucy,don't die'_

_'Lucy,we are here to help you'_

_'Lu-chan,I'm sorry'_

* * *

_**This was short right?,Well the next chapters will be more longer!**  
_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Getting to know them**

A/N:

**_okay then Chapter 2 is up,please leave Reviews :3 oh and thank you so much for Kagome1237 for having my first review!SANKYUU! Special thanks to Mugiwara21 for reviewing and updating your story. Gihee_**

**Disclaimer: How many times doI have to say it? I own N.O.T.H.I.N.G**

_Thoughts_  
_Telephaty_**  
**

* * *

(Last Chapter)

_'Lucy wait for us,we're coming'_

_'Lucy,don't die'_

_'Lucy,we are here to help you'_

_'Lu-chan,I'm sorry'_

* * *

Lucy opened her eyes only to see a wooden ceiling ahead of her eyes. She shifted her eyes to the side only to see 4people looking tired as they lay asleep on the floor. One guy was wearing a straw-hat,with scars over his left eye. He wore a long-sleeved vest with blue also wore sandals. Over the opening of his vest is a huge a X-shaped scar that made Lucy bit her lower lip in pity. Another guy with blond-hair and bangs covered his right eye. He was wearing a suit with a white polo inside. He wore matching blackpants and black leather shoes. What caught her attention was a blue-nosed reindeer. '_He's so cute!'_she thought. Along the side,a female with long orange hair wearing a bra and jeans was sleeping properly dissimilar like the guys. Lucy got up and removed the sheet of blanket and walked out the door.

As Lucy waltzed through the main mast,she decided to have a look around the horizon. _'The night breeze always makes me feel better'_Lucy thought. Trying to find the railings,Lucy saw a white beauty,one with long raven hair that reache up to her waist,and wore sunglasses to make sure it doesn't make a mess. "Looks like you're awake,Lucy" The white beauty said. "Wait,how did you know my name?" Lucy asked,confused. Little did she know that her celestial spirits were there for the past 3 days.

"A bunch of people appeared out of nowhere saying what have we done to you,ufufufufu" She giggled.

"By any chance,were there-" Before continuing,somebody cut her off

"Lucy!,You're finally awake! 3 STRAIGHT Whole Days,you were there sleeping and and" Loki panicked,emphasizing the word 'Straight'

"Loki,calm down,I'm fine now thanks to them" Lucy reassured,while glancing at the woman she just talked to. she had to admit it,she is really kind and cheerful."Ano,is it rude to ask your name?"

"Nico Robin" she smiled

"Robin-chan,can you explain why I am here in this ship?" Lucy nervously asked,giving Loki the sign to go away

"You are in the most dangerous sea,the New World"Robin explained

Lucy furrowed her eyebrows. "More details please?"

"Ufufufufu,we just found you falling from the sky" Robin added

"I see,but why are you in a ship?" Lucy was curious,she couldn't avoid asking questions

"We are pirates,of course we are in the sea" Robin smiled

"P-pirates?" Lucy stuttered

"I think you should wait for our navigator to wake up tomorrow" Robin grinned

* * *

**(Fairy Tail Guild)**

The guild was silent,the fights that was supposed to be erupting from now,a certain mage drinking a whole barrel of sake,no scarlet mage eating strawberry cake,no water mage stalking an ice mage,none at all. Even the barmaid Mirajane didn't even smiled. All was frowning,especially a blue cat and a pink-haired fire mage.

"3 more days we'll be there Lu-chan" Levy whispered,silent tears fluttering from her clear fair face.

"Levy chan" Jet and Droy stammered

Does losing a member enough to make a guild depressed and silent? Yes,of course. Fairy Tail shares all mixed-uo emotions as well as feelings. Wether a mage is Happy,all is Happy if sad Sad. That's why even one shed of tear of sadness,and sorrow is enough to make Fairy Tail in a rampage.

"Brats,ready yourselves,"Master narrowed his eyes and took a glance from Natsu."There might be consequences faced after finding Lucy" The guild lit up,Why? Because that means the Master found the right place where Lucy currently is.

"But before turning us in danger,where shall we land?" Erza asked

"If it's true,then Lucy is in a pirate ship. The Straw Hat Pirates" Master replied

"Pirates? as in Pirates?" Mirajane shuddered

Master shrugged,"It's all up to you,Protect Lucy with all your might" Natsu stood up,and walked,catching the attention of many wizards

==========================================  
**(Natsu's side)  
**  
'It's all my fault' the sentence that kept on bugging Natsu for awhile. We seriously don't see much of this side of Natsu but Lucy just can't really understand this. Will she? '_Luce'_he thought and hung his head in shame

**(Gray's Side)**

Strange,Happy was looking gloomy while Natsu was OOC. Gray found himself staring at Natsu,bangs covering his face but the tears were clearly seen flowing in his cheeks. Gray couldn't help but pity Natsu,he was now leaning against the tree.

'_Lucy,be safe' He thought  
_================================================  
**(Erza's Side) **

"Just wait Lucy,we'll bring you back to Fairy Tail"Erza muttered and slipped her hand from the closet. She hurried through the window to get some time of thinking and relaxation.

* * *

**(Lucy's Dream) **

**"****_'It's all my fault.' 'Luce'_**

'Natsu?' "Natsu!"

_**"Lucy,be safe" **_

"Gray!"

_**"Just wait Lucy,we'll bring you back in no-time," **_

"Er-Erza" That's it,tears gushed down Lucy's cheek.

"Lucy?,Lucy?,Wake up!" Lucy felt a sting of sensation of being forcefully shaked side to side.

Lucy got up. "What was that?" Lucy put her head just the level of her chest and used her knees for support.

"Natsu,Gray,Erza" whispered Lucy. More tears fluttered gracefully on her cheeks and bit her lower lip. "Thank you"

"I see,telephaty was it?" Robin stAred point-blank.

"Yes. They are coming for me,they are" Lucy whipped her tears away and grinned slightly.

"By the way,I am Lucy Heartfilia. Can I know your names?" Lucy asked

"Shishishshi! I am Monkey D. Luffy,the captain of the ship" Luffy stated proudly.

"Nami,the navigator" Nami introduced

"Usopp,the vice-captain of this ship,did you know that I have 80,000 members just wandering warily around the ship? Well-" Usopp said being cutted off by Nami

"Hai,Hai and how would 80,000 humans be balanced by this ship?" Nami raised an eyebrow. ."Don't attend him,he's a liar"

"Oi!" Usopp fought back

A guy with green hair suddenly jumped down from the crows nest? Well what do we do?,they're pirates after all

"And that's Zoro,the swordsman and the first mate" Nami explained the greenette who was now yawning. Strange bunch.

"I'm Sanji~~~ What do you want me to call you? Lucy-swann or Lucy-chwann~~ ?" The blond hair,Sanji asked.

"Umm,you can call me anything" Lucy sweat-dropped

"Okay,seems like the others are still busy so I'll introduce them for you" Nami offered

"I would be happy to"

* * *

"Sanji,Meat!" Luffy can be heard from the kitchen through the main mast. Not to mention,Sanji too.

"Shut up,Luffy!" Sanji kicked Luffy out. Lucy shivered.

"Nami-swan~,Robin-chwan~,Lucy-swan~,here's your chocolate partissier!" Sanji chanted while spinning and handing the dessert to the ladies.

"Where's ours? It's not fair!" Luffy,Usopp,and Chopper said in sync.

Lucy chuckled,it's just like Fairy Tail in her eyes. Sanji and Zoro were always fighting like Natsu and Gray with a no good reason,and Nami serves as the beater,like Erza was. It was as happy as Fairy Tail but that isn't enough to make her life happy enough. You ask why? It's because Fairy Tail is still Fairy Tail,not the Straw-Hats. Lucy's thinking was cut off by Nami. "Say Lucy,why were you engulfed in that light?" Nami asked out of the blue.

"You see,there was a friend of mine,named Natsu Dragneel. I knew he was going to visit me for a job request but I felt like resting time would be very much approved now that Natsu was searching for me for this potion he had found. He said he din't know what was it for but when Happy accidentally shouts and The potion slipped out of Natsu's hand,it spilled onto me and I felt a strange feeling of trouble. And that how I was sent here. Actually Natsu was the type of guy who randomly do anything. You know when we had missions along with Erza and Gray? The amount that should be paid always goes onto fixing the town,city or even a house. Maybe that's just how Fairy Tail is..." Lucy explained and smirked out of the memories appearing.

"You're lucky to have been friends with them...fufu" Robin grinned

"Hmm maybe you and Natsu were a couple! Yohohohoho" Brook,the musician who was also a skeleton jeered.

"Oi!"

* * *

It was already 8:30 pm. Almost past bedtime. Everyone was asleep,except Robin who was drinking coffee in their room.

Lucy decided to make a new letter for her mom. She included her father now though.

_Dear Mama,Papa_

_ Today I have made new friends,they were the Straw Hat Crew. They were really kind since they treated me and let me know,I was always wondering is it true? The fact that dying lonely can be a person's greatest regret? Maybe it's true. I was lucky,I have friends who always protect always encourage and motivate me to live more here on this world. Now they were increased. I love you guys,please protect and help me even you are in the afterlife. _

_ Love,_

_ Lucy._

We may not see it from above,but deep from the sky's highest peak,you will see man and wife,smiling at their daughter whom destiny chose for luckiness to befall on_  
_

* * *

**A:N: The ending was kinda cheezy right? Hehehehe sorry for that. Please leave reviews. Ja-ne!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yipeee! Chapter 3 is up! Thank you for all the reviews and stuff. I'm really sorry for adding Japanese language in here. I just couldn't resist the call of Sanji's Swan or Chwan...hehehehe Sorry. And Really sorry for the delay. A contest was held and my parents and teachers restricted me from using the computer. Really Sorry! **

**Kay enough chitchat,on with the chapter!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece nor Fairy Tail**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Misunderstandings**

**_TelephatY_**

_Thoughts_

* * *

The Straw Hat Pirates woke up with a yawn. Around the kitchen,we see a rubber-man begging a love-cook for meat. In the railings,we see a long-nosed man and a reindeer rolling happily in the lawn. In the front,we then see a cyborg steering the ship. Over the railings,we see three women chatting about life,money,dresses,and etc. A skeleton was playing music for the ship. A green-haired swordsman was sleeping soundly from above.

It was just a normal day,the wind breeze flutters through the open vast sea. Silent waves travels through air waves.

After eating an obnoxious meal,the Pirates got back to their daily routines where Luffy,Usopp,and Chopper would fish and transfer it to the Sunny's Big Aquarium. Nami and Robin were drinking the refreshments prepared by Sanji. Sanji and Zoro fighting and bickering after a small reason,Franky saying ."Superrrrr!" and Brook asking the ladies on what panties they were wearing now a d earns a wack in the head.

These peaceful ship were broken until they heard a piercing scream from the railings. It was no other than Lucy Heartfilia. They hurriedly ran towards her and they saw a miserable figure!. Lucy looked in pain while she was holding her head and was on her knees. She was mentally shaking her head and was crying. Sweat ran down from throughout her body. Chopper saw this and immediately helped her and offered a suggestion of her breathing.

After a few minutes,Lucy finally mobilized and breathed normally. "Lucy,are you ok? Are you hurt anywhere?" Chopper worriedly asked. "Yeah I'm fine now,just a memory came back" Lucy looked down

"I...I...lied" Lucy burst into tears and the Straw Hats looked shocked.

_'What does she mean?' _They all thought.

* * *

**(Fairy Tail Side)**

"W-wendy,help" Natsu begged as his motion sickness attacked him.

"You look pathetic,Salamander" Gajeel mocked.

"What did you say!? You *puke*"

"Gross"

"Sh-shut up" Natsu said.

"Natsu-san,please lay down. I'll help you right now" Wendy chuckled.

"Troia!" Wendy chanted. After this,Natsu felt well and began to goof around the ship

"Hey Flame-brain,stop goofing like an idiot!" Gray jeered.

"What did you say!Ice-freak?," Natsu replied.

With that,a fight erupted.

"Stop it you two" Erza commanded.

"Aye Sir!" Natsu and Gray danced like two twins.

"Guys,there is an Island up ahead!" Levy cheered. "It's big!" Happy gawked. "Are those bubbles floating?" Natsu observed. "Not until we go,we can never know what lies in there" Gajeel smirked whilst Natsu and Gray sweatdropped.

* * *

**(Sabaody Archipelago)**

"Rayleigh,looks like a band of people docked in Sabaody" shakky said.

"Pirates?"

"No,they don't have a black flag and seems like they're finding someone"

"Youngin's these days.." Rayleigh smirked.

"Oh,Are you gonna help them?"

"Yes."

* * *

The bunch were split in to three groups with the main group consisted of 4 people people. It was divided equally among strength and intelligence. Gajeel,Levy,and Phanterlily were into one group. Natsu,Gray,Juvia,and Erza as the main group. Lisanna,Mirajane,and Freed as the 3rd group. Wendy,Carla,and Happy as the healing team. They each found out that rumors were spreading about the Straw Hat Pirates recruiting a new comrade. A woman with blonde hair,chocolate brown eyes,and keys were like her fighting weapon. These gave them the courage and went to find this Straw Hat Pirates.

* * *

"Everyone,I have something to say" Lucy looked down,her bangs covering her face." You can tell us anything"Robin comforted her. "Okay,here goes" Lucy inhaled and started to explain the details of how she was sent there. Natsu Dragneel tripped and the potion he was handing spilled and sent her to this world. Lucy now understands one thing; that potion was needed as for not,the world will be destroyed. She saw it in her memory. People screaming everywhere,Buildings destroyed,Houses were on fire,while she was crying over the dead bodies of the...Fairy Tail mages that have come to rescue her. The crew pitied her and said encouraging words to her. Lucy was glad,for she has a very meaningful friends watching over her everytime.

* * *

"Everyone look!," Levy shouted,pointing her index finger towards a ship.A ship with a black flag that has a skull with a straw hat on. This was definitely it,the Thousand Sunny! "It's the same ship Rayleigh told us!" Levy continued. It was clear in her eyes that she was very excited to see her bestfriend. Natsu and Gray pulled the ropes and maid the sail flew towards the ship. Wendy casting another Troia for Natsu who fell down after undoing the sail.

* * *

"Things won't be easy,Lucy" a voice said. And without mercy,he notoriously slit open the blond-haired mage's throat. Carla snapped out of that prediction and trembled with fear. Wendy saw this and acted immediately. "Carla,are you ok?" Wendy asked. "I-i'm fine" Carla weakly answered.

_'I don't think things will be easy. No matter how we try,there's always someone who does not allow it to happen. But why? Why now? Kami-sama'_ Carla thought

* * *

**Done! oh and thank you for the reviews you guys gave me! It really motivates me to update faster,but things just don't make it easier for me...Sigh...help**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Nightmares **

**A/N:** This Chapter would be much more of what happens after Lucy gets something. So Ican't tell anything yet so on with the chapter!

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. I just own the plot,nothing more.**

**_Telephaty_**

_thoughts_

* * *

**Lucy's View**

It was dark. Where am I?. It's cold. Somebody help.

**_"Luce,help" _**

Who was that? Natsu? That voice...Hey what's going on! Am I in the darkness?

_**"Lu-chan...you...you're safe"**_

_**"Lucy" **_

_**"Lucy" **_

What's with these voices?!...Is that a light?

_"Go in_"

Huh? What do you mean?...Kyaaaa!

"Levy-chan?" I asked,my knees trembling in fear. "Lu-chan..." She answered. She slowly tried to stand up but failed. I helped her but beside her I noticed...me. Dead. What's going on?...Get me outta here!.

That's when,I,Lucy Heartfilia saw my friends. All scribbled and worn out through the core. I-I don't believe this...

**"Hahahahaha!" **a man clad in black cackled evily. Who was that?. Wait a sec,what the? What the hell is he standing for? Wait G-Gray!?

"Hey you!" I called. The man cocked his head to face me. "This man is dead"

What!? You gotta be kidding me!. "Hey stop joking," I stated,on the vergre of tears.

"Does the death of a person makes you sad?,Lucy Heartfilia...you should...DIE!" He chanted.

* * *

"-cy,Lucy!" I felt someone vigorously shaking me. I jerked my head only to see a bright light towering over my eyes.

"Lucyyy...You're finally awake!" I turned around to see Chopper crying in reliefment.

"What happened?" asked Nami.

"What do you mean?" confused,I asked.

"You were shaking,sweating,and screaming" Luffy's idiocy ran through.

"Idiot!,She would'nt understand what you said,stupid" Nami punched Luffy in the head,resulting a bump.

"Okay,so you were screaming names like,Natsu,Gray,Erza,Levy,Wendy,and Mirajane," Nami explained. Lucy went silent,signaling to go on.

"We also heard someone speaking to you,but we only heard 'Death','Cry',and 'Heartfilia'. It wasn't clear though. Clearly,we heard you fighting with him" she continued.

"Does that mean...Eeeekkkk! Lucy!" Chopper,Luffy,Usopp,and Brook both jaw-dropped.

"Wh-What?"

"YOU'RE A SHINIGAMI!?"

"HELL NO!"

"Those lots are too noisy! Damn it,I can't focus on training" Zoro mumbled while lifting a 5 ton barbel using his feet".

* * *

"Gate of the Ram,I open thee. Aries!" Lucy chanted while waving her key. A golden light engulfed a woman. "I'm sorry!" She said.

"Aries,Go back" Lucy sweatdropped. Aries stood there dumbfounded,but shrugged it off and said regards to her master with the last part saying 'I'm sorry'.

"That was just an example..."Lucy retorted.

"Hey guys,I can see an island up ahead," Zoro announced from above

"Really!? Finally Adventure~" Luffy sang

"Idiot!,we are not going to go there,none of the three needles are pointg thru that island!," Nami snorted

"This island is..." Lucy stated. "Maru no Ningen Island,"

* * *

"Natsu tottaly passed out didn't he?," Gajeel mocked. "Lame" Gray jeered.

So after two hours of travelling,Troia is getting slower to heal Natsu's motion sickness and passed out. Another two hours passed and still the peaceful waves of the sea was allyou can hear asidefrom the sparring of the mages. The Exceeds were relaxing,exceptfor Happy who was busy serving Carla and Phanterlily.

Above,we can see a scarlet mage talking to Levy. They were talking about howthey can make it,and what did she learn about their informations. Erza immediately explained,while Levy tried to solve the problem.

"Yes,he did say that the Straw Hats are someone to be feared off. Their captain,Monkey D. Luffy,was said to wreak havoc during the war between the Whitebeard Pirates and the Navy HQ. I could really usemy time fighting with these guy..." Erza explained,whileLevy looked astonished. She was worried for her bestfriend's safety,being under the hands of a strong pirate.

"Hey guys,I think I see an island up ahead" Freed said. The mages wentsilent. The island looked something to be feared off. The island looked like a demon,a demon who was holding thousands of humans in his right hand,and thousands of daggers in his sapre arm. While the ship got closer,sapphire eyes greeted them. If only looks couldkill,then they could've been dead by now. Blood was oozing out of his eyes,pretending to be tears.

"That man..." Levy cupped her mouth.

"L-levy,you know him?" Gray trembled.

"The Sapphire Eyes of this Island,Maru no ningen..." Levy shivered.

"Demon of a Human?" Freed asked.

"Yes,he is similar to the Red Moon,shines brightly at sunset. But when day,amber eyes shine like paradise." Levy fell to her knees when the demon cried more tears of blood. The glass that Mirajane was holding were broken and the remainings,clutched out of fear making blood flow.

"M-Mira!" The others called in sync.

"Who are you? S-Stop!" Levy said,while escaping the eye contact.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" she screeched.

* * *

A piercing scream was heard from the northern part of the island. The Pirates whom had just docked earlier were now having a very peaceful picnic until a scream shrook.  
"T-That voice...It couldn't be" Lucy gasped. "Who is it?" Nami asked,concerned. "L-Levy-chan" Lucy stuttered.

"Who?" Sanji asked.

"A comrade?" Zoro guessed

" guild's bookworm" Lucy cooed

"I see,maybe" Chopper shrugged.

"Hey Lucy,I've been wondering. How can you become a pirate when you're actually a mage?" Confusion hit Luffy that he really need to ask this question. As soon as the question stopped,Lucy flinched from the idea. What if she will fail to become a pirate? What if she can never get back? And why is this 'nightmare'making things worse fore her?.

Realisation hit her and words came out from her mouth. "That could be my problem," Lucy kneeled. "And that's why I'm asking if you guys could help me get back a-and" Lucy confessed. "Defeat that guy!" requested by the astonished mage.

"Of course!" Luffy beamed.

* * *

A dark,damp place was waiting for the mages. They foresaw all of Lucy's nightmares; When they died in front of her chocolate orbs,and when she saw Fairy Tail enraging to fight for her sake. It made them gasp,but it didn't help since they could do nothing. From the sparkling life,turning into the world of darkness.

"Karyuu no Kagitsume!" Natsu uses his Claw Attack,and made an open hole stretch in commandment. The door shot an orange light and counterattacks Natsu by altering gravity;thus making him lose his balance. Gray saw this and made a flower like shield. "Ice make: Shield!"

"AHHHH!"the door opened,only to see Ningen no maru screeching in pain,arms cut down. "What did you DO TO ME!?" Ningen called a spirit and made them devour the mages.

"Is the world of the Pirates really like this!?." Freed cursed. "It's worser than the Tenrou incident!" Carla continued.

"Tesuryuukon!" Gajeel changed his arm to something like a lightning rod and smashed it directly to the monstter's head.

"Blumenblatt!" Erza,using her Heavenly Wheel Armor,scorched up and slit open the Maru's back,only o find it closing back.

"No Way!" Carla trembled

"Aye!"

"Do not give up! Remember what Rayleigh-san said?" Natsu said. Agitated,he attacked Maru without hesitation.

"He's right,"

* * *

**(FlashBack)**

A knock was heard from the door, "Come in," Shakky offered. "Seems like they're here,"

"I'm sorry for disrupting your peace but,can we ask you something?"Erza politely asked. "Now,what's all the ruckus about?" asked Rayleigh. "We would like to ask if you have found a blond-haired girl,with chocolate-brown eyes,and has keys for weapon?" Gray asked. "Yes,and she is currently boarding the ship of the Straw Hats" explained Rayleigh,gesturing them to seat.

"I guess we have no time,we should go" Erza commanded. "One thing,what would a bunch of youngsters want from _notorious_pirates?" Shakky cut in,trying to test them. "What!? Lucy is with a bunch of notorious pirates!?" Gray and Natsu said in unison.

"That's strange,by now people would react scared just by hearing their crew. Now explain yourselves,who are you and where are you from?" Being the mentor of Luffy,he hesistated the moment they acted differently.

Monkey D. Luffy,the captain of the Straw Hat pirates,known all over the world after hearing he was the son of the Revolutionary Army's captain,Monkey D. Dragon and is the grandson of the Vice-Admiral of the Navy,Monkey D. Garp. He is known after wreaking havoc in the 'War of the Best',a pirate captain with a bounty of 400,000,000 bounty. How come they do not know?

"We are the mages of Fairy Tail" Gray spat.

"What place is that? there are no such things as mages here since it's been the Great pirate Era since a long time ago." Rayleigh was confused,as to there are no mages here.

"Magnolia,Fiore"

"Now what are mages?" Shakky asked.

"Mages are humans with magic. Example; I use Requip Magic" Erza explained,and requipped into her Soaring Armor. "Every armors I change into gives me different powers."

"The three of us our Dragon Slayers," Wendy started,gesturing her index fingers pointing to Natsu and Gajeel. "I am the Sky Dragon Slayer,Natsu-san is the Fire Dragon Slayer,and Gajeel-san is the Iron Dragon Slayer" it was breathtaking,but Wendy managed to hold her breath for long.

"so it's like you were granted the power of Devil Fruits"

"Uhh...we're coming back later,thank you foryour consideration. everyone let'sgo"Levy offered.

* * *

**A/N: To be continued.**

SO SORRRYYYYYYYY! FORGIVE ME!


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Hope**

* * *

**As** the team stepped out the door,Rayleigh gave a heartily laugh. Wiping his tears of laughness,he said,"Those kids got potential,I will be really happy to see them grow up physically and mentally strong,"

"Rayleigh,your amusing my customers." Shakky said sarcastically.

"Oh? Weren't you gonna beat them up for not paying what they ordered?"

* * *

"Wing Attack of the Fire Dragon!" Natsu attacked.

"Ice Make: Floor!" Gray counterattacked,preparing for another one. "Ice Make: Cage!"

Maru gotlocked up and the three Dragon Slayers agreed to attack it with a roar.

"Roar of the Fire Dragon!"

"Roar of the Iron Dragon!"

"Roar of the Sky Dragon!"

The cage broke into pieces,revealing Maru half-dead. The others then tried to attack him but failed. It let out an ear-piercing scream sending the team away from each other.

When all of them came to,they were glad because they were still united with each other, Enjoying it,Carla snapped and yelled" where's Lisanna!,Levy too!"

"Where's Lisanna!?" cried the eldest Strauss sibling. Freed tried to calmher down but she kept panicking

Juvia bursted into tears,Gray was gone too!

"Gray-sama!" she cried and flooded the terrain they were standing.

"HELP!" Natsu cried "aye!"

"Somebody stop Her!" they whined.

* * *

Meanwhile aboard the Thousand Sunny-Go,Zoro noticed three people floating unconciously from above the crow's nest.

"Guys!,three people are floating 3:00 in the east!" He warned and the others immediately responded. "After that Maru guy,now what!?" Ussop whined. "Stop it with your whining and save the hell out of them!" Nami whacked him in the head and sent him landing in the open water,along with a raft. "wh-why me!? " He complained,and earned a Death glare from Nami. "Are you gonna do it or not?" She spoke evily. "Yes Ma'am!"

"Chopper,Sanji-kun,please help Usopp!"

"Ok"

"Of course,Nami-sann!"

Chopper and Sanji went aboard the raft and headed towards the direction of a rave-haired,shirtless guy. "Seriously,why the hell is he naked?" Chopper raised an eyebrow. The two just shrugged. Sanji sat and turned his gaze left and right to find more of them. His eyes turned hearts when he saw two ladies floating unconciously on the sea. He jumped,and swam towards themand carried them,one bridal style,and the other on his left foot. Wenever knew sanji could do this right?

Paddling back to the ship,they carried them one by one and laid in the beds in the infirmary. Chopper said don't disturb him because he still need to examine the three since they were all bruised up and from a fight. Lucy didn't know and just dozed off all the fears she carried.

* * *

**In the infirmary**

While Chopper examined the three strangers,he found out that they've been battling with some extremely powerful humans out made an hypothesis that the three maybe from somekind of an alliance team or whatever.

While thinking about those things,a soft knock was heard from the wooden door. "You may come in," He gestured. "Hey Chopper,how are they doing?" Robin asked. "They will be fine,it's just there's something I can't figure about them. Can you call Nami to come here?,I have something to discuss to you two". "Of course"

"What was that Chopper?" Nami asked,confused. "These three are all strange. They are bruised and hurt,but they don't seem to be in pain,moreover, look at this." Chopper explained and pointed the insignia in the raven-haired's chest. Nami and Robin were both shocked. "That's right,it's the same mark from Lucy's hand. The same can be found in those two." Chopper said.

"Could it be,these three are connected with Lucy?" Nami said,cupping her chin.

"Yo-you g-guys n-no *cough* lu-lucy?" The raven-haired teen asked. "If it's Lucy Heartfilia you're looking for,then yes." Robin said in a straightforward manner.

"I'm glad,it's like we're searching for her in ages!" he exclaimed. "More Importantly,where are your clothes?" Nami asked. "Shit!"

* * *

If you're asking why Maru suddenly disappeared without a trace,you can guess.

Zoro,Sanji,and Luffy beat him up. easy.

* * *

"SUPERRR! AW!" Franky shouts while doing his pose.

"Lucy-san slept awfully long..Yohohohoho" Brook commented.

"And she says she'll just take a nap." Luffy pouted. "She's just like zoro!" He added.

"Oi."

After a while of silence, Usopp decided to break it. "How about we see those three we found earlier?"

"Chopper wouldn't allow us-"

"YEAH YEAH LET"S GO!"

"Oh,snap" Zoro sighed and face-palmed. "This is gonna be crap.." He muttered.

* * *

"Chopper!" Luffy shouted from the door. While,Chopper flinched,we can see Nami having a'tick' mark on her forehead and ready to beat the crap out of Luffy.

Luffy showed his goofy grin,not being able to understand what's gonna happen next. Usopp and the rest sweatdropped and ran for their dear lives. While they ran,they left Luffy inside.

"Wait,Nami" Robin put a hand on Nami's shoulder. "Wasn't this a part of your plan?" Robin reminded. Nami stood there froze and recalled her plan.

_While the raven-haired boy searched for his clothes,he realised that his wounds,bruises,and scratches were gone. Was he able to recover easily?,or could it be the reindeer's healing ability? He shrugged it off. After searching_ _the whole infirmary,he found himself being dragged away_ _and thrown back to bed. "What do you think your doing? Hey let-" He protested but it was to no avail. "Quiet down,your gonna reopen your wounds if you keep moving like that"__Chopper calmly said. "Finee" he grunted. "Ayways,you gotta listen to this" Nami said. "What is it?" he replied. "Lucy was currently finding you guys too,but she doesn't know how to get back"She explained. "So were gonna help you. A minute later and I'll call our stupid captain" Nami offered_.

"Okay," Nami calmed down. "Robin,can you call Lucy?"

"Sure" Robin said.

While robin was walking across the lawn,she spotted Lucy gazing through the horizon in the railings. She called out to her,"Lucy-san," lucy averted her gaze,and was now looking at the raven-haired woman. "Yes,Robin?"

"Nami and the others are waiting for you inside the infirmary," Lucy then hurried to the said place,Robin behind her back

* * *

**A/N : Cliffhanger!,I sincerely apologize about my writing,and I have more matters to attend to. I just found a time to finish this. I deeply apologise. I will be back shortly until May 10 comes.**

Farewell!


	6. Chapter 6

As Robin and Lucy continued to walk,Lucy couldn't shake the feeling that they were up to something suspicious. She mentally slapped her face. 'There's no way they're gonna assault me. Where did that came from, anyways?' she thought.

"Is something wrong, Lucy?" Robin asked.

"No, it's nothing, Robin-chan," she lied.

"Don't worry,we won't hurt you," she said as she chuckles a bit. "I-I see..." Lucy grinned.

Robin smiled at the girl. 'How interesting..'[1] she thought. Lucy felt relieved as soon as she saw Robin smile. Her smile and eyes just told her she should not suspect them..After all,they're even willing to go this far to help her right?..And besides..she feels a little strange about how Nami acts towards Luffy. Care?...No maybe Love?

But her thoughts were soon broken when they stopped for a halt in front of the door of the infirmary. Robin knocked,earning a response from Chopper.

"You may come in,"

* * *

Lucy turned the doorknob and was shocked for a moment before completely losing the world itself. Yes,she fell unconcsious.

"Lucy!" exclaimed Chopper.

"Lucy!" Gray shouted.

While the commotion started,Levy was starting to move.

* * *

**Levy's P.O.V**

There's noise from wherever I am now. _''Lucy!'_ someone called. Weird..Lucy? could it be Lu-chan? No way,besides this people seem suspicious.

_'Lucy!'_ Gray!?..This gotta be real..or am I just hearing things?..

I started to move from my position,I tried to open my eyes but it was too heavy. I moved my arms and it collided with someone's. This warmth...Lisanna?

Yeah!,that's right! That Maru sent us to wherever we are now!..But why is Lisanna and Gray?...I see..it's just the two of us..I mean three.

_'G-gray, Levy-chan!, Lisanna!' T_ This voice... Lu-chan!

* * *

Levy opened her eyes. She saw someone on her left. Lisanna. On her right,...Lucy!.. "Lu-c-chan?" she stuttered

Levy could not believe what she saw. The figure lying next to her was none other than Lucy. Her bestfriend. Why was she unconscious? Why does it seem a little suspicious? Why are pirates helping them? [2]. Her train of thoughts were cutted off by a small tanuki. It was so cute! He even has a hat on his head. But why was his nose colored blue?

"Umm..." Chopper started.

"Levy. Levy McGarden, " said Levy as she smiled gently.

"Levy-san, may I check your pulse? A while ago, it seemed as if you were trying your best to breathe, and i had a feeling of your pulse..." Levy's eyes widened. It was true. As she was asleep, as far as she can remember, it was hard to breathe as if the oxygen itself was running away from her. And her chest feels tight,but was gone.

"Sure, Tanuki-chan"

"I'm a reindeer! Can't you see the horns!?" Chopper ranted.  
"ah, gomenasai" Levy smiled.

"What's your name?" Levy asked.

"Chopper. Tony Tony Chopper" Chopper introduced himself

* * *

5 hours passed. Lucy still isn't awake. Lisanna woke up not too long ago and rejoiced when she saw Lucy. She was lucky, Lucy twitched her hand and reassured them. Gray said he'll take a nap. Levy offered the leisure of waking him up when Lucy's awake.

Outside the infirmary, Usopp, Zoro, Sanji, and Robin were playing cards. Luffy and Chopper were fishing. Nami was sunbathing, Brook was playing the grand piano (A/N: Just imagine they have a music room xD) and Franky was steering the ship.

While Usopp and the others playing cards, they relaxed for a moment before abruptly resuming to their game.

"Damn it,I lose again!" Zoro snapped his cards to the wooden floor and punched the floor hard.

"Robin-chwan's is so beautiful when she wins~" Sanji complimented.

"Fufu.." Robin grinned.

"Wow,Robin! You always win in games like this! Awesome!" exclaimed Usopp.

"Luffy look! I caught a big fish!" Chopper exclaimed happily while dancing around the fish he caught.

"Just wait! I'll get a big fish and we'll have a feast if Lucy wakes up!" Luffy said proudly.

Minutes passed and something finally bit Luffy's bait. Luffy reeled his fishing rod and succesfully showed Chopper a big fish.

"It's big!" said the amused Chopper

"Right!?" Luffy said. Luffy reeled and reeled until the fish was finally caught.

"Sanji! Look! We caught big fishes!" Chopper exclaimed loudly, interrupting the silence that floated over the four's place.

Sanji hurried to the screaming idiots. IT was true. The fishes were enough to feed them for atleast a month or two. Unless Luffy will request for a feast, that is. But he can't deny the fact that at least once, this idiots have done something good other than destroying the ship. [A/N: HOW DARE YOU SANJI!? CHOPPER IS A DAMNED DOCTOR AND YOUR THE ONE WHO DESTROYS,DUH!]

"Oi Sanji! If Lucy and the others wake up, let's hold a feast!" Luffy cheered.

"That might be a great idea," Nami and Robin agreed.

"If Nami-swan and Robin-chwan says so!" Sanji twirled around, eyes turned to hearts.

"Ero-cook." Zoro jeered.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY? mARIMO!" Sanji exclaims.

"Huh!? Eyebrow-cook!"

And another fight errupts,with Nami beating the crap out of Zoro and Sanji. The trance kept up, until Franky a frown on his face.

"What's wrong?, Hey Franky!" Luffy asks.

"A ship is heading to us at/ And has a sail the same as Lucccyyy and the rest's insignia"

"It might have come to rescue Lucy and the others. I heard rumors of Fiore having mages. Mages with the power of slaying dragons."

"Yeah. Maybe we should tell them?"

"Chopper, there's still the fact that Lucy's friends will think of us using them as a hostage."

"That guy could easily explain. He looks more mature than the others."

"Oi luffy,what do we do?"

"LEt's just see what happens next." Lufy laughed. "By the way Sanji, when are you going to prepare for dinner?"

* * *

**Omake~**

"Zoro! Hurry up and bring us the sake!" complained Usopp.

"I got it. Could you not wait for another ten minutes?!" Zoro snapped.

"What took you so long!?" Sanji angrily said.

"I got lost."

"ON THE SHIP!?"

"Fufu."

* * *

**Done. Haha sorry for the wait! Took me a whoile night to think about this and another for writing! -huffs-**

oh and I may not be able to update quickly. I currently have a broken arm and it still needs healing. Terribly sorry for that. I guess that's what I get for watching Prince of Tennis nonstop.

Tried there techniques and resulted as a broken arm.

Oh well... BYE!


End file.
